!!Lyra (PC)
For the official background pony from the show, see Lyra Heartstrings. was initially a ponychan moderator that was promoted in the summer of 2011 and formerly a site admin. Known for being the moderator who posted the former /fic/ sticky, which was made by the /fic/ crew, he was also known for uncapitalizing his letters on his modposts prior to the mod reveal in January 2012. Overall, he made few mistakes in his time as a staff member, and is known for his excellent PR skills. He is known amongst the community to be an excellent coder whom wrote the script behind the "URL" link and the autosage anchor. He was also, for a great deal of time an admin/programmer for one of the spin-off sites known as Stevenchan. However, there hasn't been much cause for moderation there, but he has assisted in coding the site prior to his works on Ponychan and has been there since the site's inception. Much shenanigans ensued between the admins there. The community and the staff often jokingly use the name, !!Sexdoll, to address him. This is a running gag referencing the infamous Lyra Plushie that got DMCA'd by Hasbro on DeviantArt. His usertrip was !!Lyra as admin On December 16, 2012, !!Lyra made a post on /meta/ announcing that he would be stepping up to Co-Admin status during the period when most ponychanners were fed up with the wordfilters. Within the first two weeks as Admin, he and Hawkeye asked Moony to organize a poll of the filters so the community could sort them out on their own, and deleted the majority of them. Two months later, Orange stepped down from Admin status to remain a server operator, while !!Lyra takes over his role as the new site operator. He is often seen active in back-end maintenence teaming with !!SweetieBelle when working on major projects. At the revelation of the real identity behind !!SweetieBelle, !!Lyra was left with no choice but to terminate his assistant coder. This was a move that, in his own words was "shocking, but absolutely necessary." !!Lyra approached the admin position as a facilitator rather than a ruler, preferring to let the community be driven by the input of the mod team and Ponychan users. This was met with a positive response and he has gained a reputation for being friendly and available to those with complaints or suggestions. Resignation from Ponychan In late June, 2013, !!Lyra had announced that his real-life concerns are holding him back from his obligations as the coding/community administrator and thus announced a step-down from these duties. It was believed that he still held FTP access to the servers but technically only had the powers of a moderator. Admin duties were then handed off to !!ShiningArmor and former admin !!Celestia. He wasn't seen posting as a mod publicly since the switch was made. The anouncement presented that this was a step-down, however he later decided to leave the staff team altogether. On February 2014, it was later revealed that his modtag was initially going to be !!Zecora, though he convinced himself that it was best to take up a name that wouldn't weigh him down on the burden of having every post rhyme. Category:Ponychan Category:Staff